If you lose yourself I will find you
by brokennhalo
Summary: Destiel AU. Co się wydarzy, kiedy niewidomy Castiel spotka w sklepie muzycznym gitarzystę o anielskim głosie?


Castiel otworzył oczy, choć to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. W ciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy każdy kolejny dzień wydawał się być gorszy od poprzedniego. Nienawidził swojej zagraconej kawalerki w starej nowojorskiej kamienicy. Nienawidził pustego miejsca w swoim łóżku. A najbardziej nienawidził tego, że jest niewidomy.

Jedynym powodem, dla którego Castiel codziennie wstawał z łóżka, była muzyka. Po rozstaniu z ukochaną Anną nie pozostało mu nic innego. Chłopak nie potrafił grać na żadnym instrumencie, ale uwielbiał słuchać muzyki i śpiewać. Zamykał się wtedy w swoim świecie marzeń, do którego nikt inny nie miał dostępu. Nikt nie mógł go tam skrzywdzić. To była jego ucieczka od rzeczywistości.

Dwudziestolatek odszukał ręką zegarka stojącego na szafce nocnej. 11:37. Pora wstawać. Brunet usiadł na tapczanie i przeciągnął się. Wcisnął największy przycisk na plastikowym pudełku. W radiu leciała jego ulubiona piosenka. Ze skupieniem wsłuchiwał się w swój ulubiony fragment.

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming  
I can hear them say

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Chłopak był zawiedziony, że utwór skończył się tak szybko. Teraz słyszał irytujący głos pogodynki. Na co to komu? Przecież doskonale słyszał, że pada deszcz. Castiel podniósł się z łóżka i podszedł do okna. Otworzył je i wystawił głowę. Poczuł jak zimne krople deszczu zderzają się z jego skórą. Jego stancja znajdowała się na najwyższym piętrze budynku, więc nie było nad nim dachu w postaci balkonu sąsiada. W oddali usłyszał cichy grzmot. Uwielbiał burzę. Młody mężczyzna napawał się zapachem powietrza i panującą atmosferą. Mieszkał w spokojnej dzielnicy na przedmieściach wielkiego miasta. Cenił sobie ciszę, dlatego wybrał tę lokalizację. Jeszcze przez chwilę wsłuchiwał się w odgłosy pustej ulicy. Potem zerwał się silny wiatr, więc Castiel postanowił schować się w pokoju, żeby nie paść ofiarą grypy.

Wyłączył radio, bo nie mógł dłużej słuchać smętnych miłosnych piosenek połączonych z głupimi komentarzami spikera. Podszedł do półki z płytami i wyciągnął jedną ze swoich ulubionych składanek. Siódme pudełko od lewej. Uruchomił wieżę stereo i włożył płytę do napędu. Stanął na środku pokoju i zaczął grać na niewidzialnym instrumencie, kiedy w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiał dźwięk gitary elektrycznej.

Chłopak dostał wczoraj zastrzyk gotówki, więc postanowił, że wybierze się dzisiaj na zakupy. Castiel nie pracował, ale co miesiąc otrzymywał zasiłek po zmarłym ojcu, który był wojskowym. Takie pieniądze w zupełności wystarczały na utrzymanie jednej osoby. Zresztą mężczyźnie w ogóle nie chciało się pracować. Od dłuższego czasu nawet nie miał ochoty wychodzić z domu. Jednak chęć kupienia nowej płyty była od niego silniejsza.

Kilka godzin później nie zostało już żadnego śladu po burzy. Na zewnątrz było ciepło i słonecznie, jak na wrześniowe popołudnie. Brunet ubrał czarną bluzę z kapturem, jeansy i trampki. Wziął swoją białą laskę i poszedł na autobus.

Jakieś czterdzieści minut później był na miejscu. Doskonale znał tę drogę. Trafiłby tam nawet gdyby ktoś obudził go w środku nocy. Pchnął plastikowe drzwi i wszedł do sklepu. Od razu znalazł się w innym świecie.

Castiel usłyszał w głośnikach utwór AC/DC, co wywołało uśmiech na jego twarzy. Poszedł w stronę działu z muzyką rockową. Nie miał problemu z ominięciem pozostałych klientów. Wybrał kilka przypadkowych płyt i skierował się do stanowiska z odtwarzaczem, na którym mógł je odsłuchać. Niestety, ktoś już tam był. Castiel czekał cierpliwie na swoją kolej, kiedy usłyszał męski głos, który śpiewał:

Sometimes I feel like I don't have a partner  
Sometimes I feel like my only friend  
Is the city I live in, the city of angels  
Lonely as I am, together we cry

Castiel stał bez ruchu przez kilka dobrych minut. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał tej piosenki. Nie znał też właściciela tego wręcz anielskiego głosu.

- Och, przepraszam! Nie zauważyłem pana – odezwał się obcy mężczyzna. Chłopak nie odpowiedział. Był za bardzo zafascynowany brzmieniem głosu nieznajomego.

- Czy wszystko w porządku? – spytał zmartwionym tonem. Castiel zorientował się, że od kilku minut nie ruszył się z miejsca ani nie wypowiedział żadnego słowa.

- T-tak – wykrztusił w końcu. – Ma pan niezwykły głos – wypalił bez zastanowienia, czego od razu pożałował. Poczuł, że czerwienią mu się policzki, na co nieznajomy odpowiedział śmiechem.

- Dziękuję – odparł wesołym tonem. – Ale nie mówmy sobie na pan. Mam na imię Dean.

- Castiel – powiedział dwudziestolatek uśmiechając się lekko. – Co to była za piosenka, którą pan... to znaczy śpiewałeś?

- Nie znasz jej? – Dean był szczerze zdziwiony. – „Under The Bridge". To moja ulubiona piosenka jednego z najlepszych zespołów na świecie, jakim jest Red Hot Chili Peppers!

Castiel znów się uśmiechnął, słysząc z jaką ekscytacją mężczyzna zaczął opowiadać o tym zespole. Słuchał go z uwagą, ale nie miał pojęcia o czym mówi. Słyszał tylko dźwięk jego magicznego głosu, któremu nie potrafił się oprzeć. Wywoływał w nim dziwne uczucia. Chłopak był jednocześnie spokojny i podekscytowany. Załamany i szczęśliwy. Nie rozumiał co się z nim dzieje.

- Castiel? Jesteś tam? – brunet zareagował dopiero gdy mężczyzna położył rękę na jego ramieniu.

- Tak! – zawołał budząc się z transu. – Oczywiście.

Dean wiedział, że chłopak w ogóle go nie słuchał. Mimo to nie był na niego zły. Spojrzał na jego białą laskę, którą kurczowo ściskał w prawej dłoni. W drugiej ręce trzymał trzy płyty. Led Zeppelin, Metallica i Boston. Szatyn zagryzł wargi.

- Mam pewien pomysł – oznajmił z uśmiechem. Zabrał Castielowi płyty i odłożył je na pierwszą lepszą półkę. Chwycił jego dłoń i pociągnął go za sobą. – Chodź!

- Co robisz? – niewidomy chłopak przestraszył się.

- Zaufaj mi – usłyszał czuły głos. Po chwili Castiel zrozumiał, że nie ma się czego bać. Ścisnął ciepłą dłoń Deana, który odwzajemnił gest. Szli szybkim tempem, ale tajemniczy mężczyzna sprawnie przeprowadził młodzieńca między regałami i innymi kupującymi. Brunet wiedział, że są już na zewnątrz kiedy usłyszał trąbiące samochody i poczuł promienie słońca na swojej skórze.

Po chwili Dean zatrzymał się. Castiel wpadł na niego, zupełnie się tego nie spodziewając.

- Ostrożnie! – zaśmiał się. –Trzymaj się blisko mnie.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? – spytał chłopak. Cała ta sytuacja wydawała się być niedorzecznym pomysłem, ale Castiel wolał dać się porwać nieznajomemu facetowi niż samotnie wracać do mieszkania pełnego niemiłych wspomnień.

- Na parkingu. Stoimy pod moją czarną Impalą, rocznik '67. To chyba odpowiedni moment, żebym ci wszystko wyjaśnił – szatyn objął niewidomego chłopaka ramieniem. – Co ty na to, żebyśmy pojechali do mnie? Pokażę ci kolekcję płyt, które na pewno ci się spodobają. Może nawet zaśpiewam ci coś moim „niezwykłym głosem".

Dean wypowiedział ostatnie słowa naśladując ton Castiela, który oblał się rumieńcem. Zatkało go. Jednak po chwili zastanowienia propozycja nieznajomego wydawała się być bardzo interesująca. Chłopak zgodził się, stwierdzając, że i tak nie ma nic do stracenia.

- Świetnie! – zawołał zadowolony z siebie Dean. Pomógł Castielowi wsiąść do auta, a następnie sam usiadł za kierownicą. Przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce i włożył kasetę do odtwarzacza. Brunet opuścił lekko szybę w samochodzie. Położył głowę na oparciu. Dostał gęsiej skórki od zimnego wiatru muskającego jego skórę. A może to nie była wina pogody. Może to przez Deana, który właśnie śpiewał „Cherry Pie"?

- Zawsze taki jesteś? – spytał chłopak kiedy piosenka się skończyła.

- Jaki? – zdziwił się kierowca.

- Szalony.

Dean parsknął śmiechem. Cieszył się, że zabrał niewidomego ze sobą. Nie pamiętał już kiedy ostatni raz tak dobrze się bawił.

- Staram się jak mogę – oznajmił z dumą w głosie i zaczął śpiewać „Use Somebody".

Mężczyźni szybko dotarli na miejsce. Castiel przysnął słuchając śpiewu Deana. Obudził się, kiedy muzyka przestała grać i ucichł warkot silnika.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu, Śpiąca Królewno – szatyn zaśmiał się i wysiadł z auta. Obszedł samochód i pomógł Castielowi wygramolić się z niego.

Brunet nie miał pojęcia gdzie się znajdują, ale wiedział, że nigdy wcześniej tu nie był. Nie rozpoznawał tych dźwięków ani zapachów. Poczuł woń skoszonej trawy i słodki aromat jabłek. Powietrze było ciepłe, ale wilgotne. Zbliżał się wieczór. Dean chwycił jego dłoń i prowadził powoli, pilnując, żeby przyjaciel na nic nie wpadł. Nie musiał się o to martwić, bo Castiel doskonale wyczuwał wszystkie przeszkody. Po chwili oboje usłyszeli szczekanie psa.

- Dean, jesteśmy na wsi?

- To miała być niespodzianka! – odpowiedział zawiedziony. – Alex wszystko popsuła.

Castiel cofnął się o krok, kiedy szczekanie zrobiło się głośniejsze. Jego towarzysz zauważył to, więc ścisnął jego dłoń jeszcze mocniej.

- Spokojnie, ona nie gryzie – uspokoił go Dean. Brunet usłyszał sapanie Alex. Poczuł jak szturcha jego dłoń nosem. Kucnął i zaczął głaskać suczkę, która w podzięce wylizała jego twarz. Castiel zaśmiał się, wciąż głaskając krótką sierść psa.

- To labrador – powiedzieli mężczyźni jednocześnie.

- Skąd wiesz? – szatyn był zdumiony.

- Sam kiedyś miałem labradora – chłopak odparł łagodnie. Poklepał psa po karku i wstał. – Poznałem go po sierści.

Dean posmutniał. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się jak to jest być niewidomym. Nie wyobrażał sobie sytuacji, w której miałby stracić wzrok. A przecież dla Castiela to było codziennością. Nie mógł podziwiać zachodów słońca ani nie oglądał się za pięknymi kobietami, które mijał na ulicy. Wtedy chłopak uświadomił sobie, że jego nowy towarzysz nie jest ślepy. Doskonale wszystko widzi, może nawet lepiej niż Dean. Castiel postrzegał świat za pomocą pozostałych zmysłów i robił to tak bezbłędnie, że zielonooki nie mógł wyjść z podziwu.

- Chodź – powiedział ciepłym głosem chwytając przyjaciela za rękę. – Najwyższy czas posłuchać muzyki.

Castiel uśmiechnął się i podążył za gospodarzem do jego domu. Chłopak zostawił swoją białą laskę w samochodzie, ale wcale jej nie potrzebował, bo Dean był dużo lepszym przewodnikiem. Gdy wszedł do środka poczuł delikatny zapach męskich perfum.

- Alex! Chodź tu, głuptasie!

Suka zaszczekała wesoło, kiedy jej właściciel nasypał suchej karmy do metalowej miski.

- Napijesz się czegoś, Cas?

- Wystarczy szklanka wody.

- Już się robi!

Dean zaprosił swojego gościa do kuchni i pomógł mu znaleźć krzesło. Podał mu kubek z wodą mineralną i postawił czajnik na kuchence gazowej, żeby zaparzyć dla siebie kawę.

- Mam pomysł! – zawołał bez ostrzeżenia, przez co Castiel zakrztusił się pijąc swój napój. Szatyn wybiegł z pomieszczenia zostawiając zdezorientowanego chłopaka sam na sam z piszczącym czajnikiem. Po chwili w całym domu rozległ się dźwięk z (jak domyślał się Cas) ogromnych głośników. Dwudziestolatek wsłuchał się w słowa piosenki.

Now if you're feelin' kinda low 'bout the dues you've been paying  
Future's coming much too slow  
And you wanna run but somehow you just keep on stayin'  
Can't decide on which way to go  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

- Znasz to? – spytał beztrosko Dean. Jego towarzysz znów się przestraszył, bo muzyka była tak głośno, że w ogóle nie słyszał jak chłopak wraca.

- Oczywiście! – odparł Castiel lekko urażony. Jak mógłby nie znać takiego hitu? Zielonooki wyczuł jego naburmuszony ton i roześmiał się. Potem chwycił dłoń przyjaciela i zaprowadził do swojego pokoju. Nie było to łatwe zadanie, bo mieszkanie Deana było okropnie zagracone, więc musiał być bardzo ostrożny.

- W takim razie lecimy dalej! – zawołał. Posadził chłopaka na łóżku a sam podszedł do stosu płyt pod ścianą. Na półkach nie było już dla nich miejsca. Wybrał jeden z albumów i włożył go do odtwarzacza. – A co powiesz na to?

I never meant to be so bad to you  
One thing I said that I would never do  
One look from you and I would fall from grace  
And that would wipe this smile right from my face

Do you remember when we used to dance  
And incidence arose from circumstance  
One thing lead to another we were young  
And we would scream together songs unsung

Castiel nie mógł przestać się śmiać, kiedy Dean zaśpiewał refren piosenki naśladując dziewczęcy głos. Już dawno nie czuł się tak dobrze. Był bardzo wdzięczny chłopakowi, że zaprosił go do siebie.

- Dean? – jego głos zagłuszała muzyka, więc krzyknął głośniej. – Dean!

- Tak? – szatyn odwrócił się w stronę gościa, który gestem ręki poprosił o ściszenie muzyki.

- Możesz tu na chwilę podejść? – niebieskooki spytał niepewnie. Dean usiadł na łóżku obok niego.

- Coś się stało? – zmartwił się.

- Nie! – Castiel uspokoił go. Zamilkł na chwilę, bo nie wiedział co powiedzieć. – Czy mogę... mogę zobaczyć jak wyglądasz?

Dean zaniemówił. Zastanawiał się nad tym co właśnie usłyszał i nie był pewien czy dobrze zrozumiał słowa przyjaciela. Brunet wyczuł to, więc zareagował.

- Spokojnie, po prostu zamknij oczy i zaufaj mi – oznajmił z lekkim uśmiechem. Dean wciąż nie wiedział co planuje jego towarzysz, ale posłuchał jego rady.

Castiel objął jego twarz dłońmi. Delikatnie potarł jego policzki kciukami wyczuwając pod nimi gładką skórę bez zarostu. Przeczesał palcami jego krótkie włosy. Musnął powieki chłopaka. Uśmiechnął się zauważając jak długie są jego rzęsy. Pogładził jego nos pełen piegów, których nie potrafił wyczuć, ale z jakiegoś powodu wiedział, że tam są. Zmierzył dłonią jego brodę a na końcu dotknął opuszkami palców jego drżące usta, na których zatrzymał się o ułamek sekundy za długo. Chłopak puścił go. Nie wiedział co zrobić ze swoimi rękami, więc schował je do kieszeni bluzy.

- Dziękuję – wykrztusił cicho.

Deanowi zrobiło się gorąco. Był wdzięczny Bogu, że Castiel nie może zobaczyć jego czerwonych policzków. Przez chwilę był w innym świecie. Przyjaciel dotykał go tak czule i delikatnie jakby był z porcelany, która w każdej chwili może rozpaść się na milion kawałków. Kiedy chłopak w końcu wrócił na ziemię, atmosfera między mężczyznami zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej napięta. Głównym winowajcą tego stanu był utwór „Wild Horses" Rolling Stones'ów, który właśnie wydobywał się z głośników.

- Poczekaj tu chwilę – powiedział Dean i wybiegł z pokoju. Castiel w samotności wsłuchiwał się w tekst piosenki.

I watched you suffer a dull aching pain  
Now you decided to show me the same  
No sweeping exits or offstage lines  
Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind

Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy usłyszał dziwne hałasy dochodzące z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. Właściciel mieszkania wyraźnie czegoś szukał. Było słychać odgłosy przewracanych przedmiotów, a nawet tłuczonego szkła. Castiel zastanawiał się czy do budynku nie wtargnął włamywacz.

- Jestem! – zawołał po chwili Dean. Wyłączył muzykę i postanowił przemeblować trochę pokój. Przesunął stos płyt na bok. Pozbierał części garderoby porozrzucane po całej podłodze. Przysunął sobie krzesło i podniósł swoją gitarę akustyczną. Castiel czekał w milczeniu, aż jego przyjaciel wyjaśni mu sytuację. Muzyk odetchnął głęboko, starając się uspokoić swoje kołatające serce.

- Nigdy wcześniej dla nikogo tego nie robiłem, więc trochę się denerwuję – oznajmił. Jego gość wciąż nie rozumiał o co chodzi, ale wszystko stało się jasne, kiedy w pokoju zabrzmiał pierwszy dźwięk instrumentu.

Cas nieświadomie otworzył usta. Czuł, że się rozpływa. Dean grał lepiej niż niejeden zawodowiec. Chłopak poczuł ciepło w całym swoim ciele. Myślał, że już nie może być lepiej. Wtedy Dean zaczął śpiewać subtelnym głosem.

There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven.  
When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed  
With a word she can get what she came for.

Castiel ani drgnął przez cały występ chłopaka. Nawet po jego zakończeniu przez dłuższą chwilę nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć.

- Dean... – wydusił w końcu.

- Wiem, wiem, strasznie fałszowałem – szatyn przerwał mu. – To prosta piosenka, ale dawno jej nie grałem i zapomniałem niektóre chwyty.

- To było wspaniałe – wykrztusił Castiel.

- Co takiego?

- Naprawdę, to był najlepszy występ jaki słyszałem w całym swoim życiu. To było piękne i... niesamowite!

Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko widząc wyraz twarzy przyjaciela. Wiedział, że jego słowa były szczere. Przez resztę wieczoru mężczyźni słuchali muzyki i rozmawiali o wszystkim co im przyszło do głowy. Szatyn zagrał jeszcze kilka razy na prośbę towarzysza. Poszedł na chwilę do łazienki, a kiedy wrócił zastał Castiela śpiącego na jego łóżku. Wcale go to nie zdziwiło. Było już grubo po północy.

Dean podszedł do niego. Przykrył go kocem i wpatrywał się w jego pozbawioną zmartwień twarz. Odgarnął z jego czoła przydługie włosy. Potem poszedł do salonu, gdzie usadowił się na niewygodnej kanapie.


End file.
